Nightshade
by Spoot Poot
Summary: Ed takes a walk. He finds a place to nap, and gets in trouble too. Just something cute, and funny!


Spoot: Where are we going with this?

Ed: Where do you wanna go?

Spoot: If you were wise you wouldn't ask me that again…

Nightshade

Little is known about me, and I mean…little. I keep my thoughts, for the most part, to myself. I chose to keep it that way too. I keep it this way for the people who I keep in my life. People like my younger brother, and…her…Winry. I suppose you're wondering why I don't sound too pleased. Well, it's because I'm not! That woman keeps me on my toes, and not in the good way. No, more like a ballerina trying to escape a murderous Barry. I would like, for once, to hit her in the head with something! Or shove toxic liquid down her throat. I know she's a friend and all, and a girl, so I can't hit her…I SAID A FRIEND WHO'S A GIRL, NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! So don't get the wrong idea! Got that!

Now, as for why I'm in a bad mood. Though some might say I'm always in a bad mood, which isn't true. I have good days too! Anyway, I'm in a bad mood today…well, for starters, that girl put cow juice in my cereal. I DON'T LIKE MILK! Not to mention I'm sick of her always trying to get me to drink it. I'm also sick of her bossing me around. I'm not a baby, and she's not my mom. I don't really get why she feels the need to treat me the way she does. Must have been something I did…Oh right, I was explaining my disposition. I'm mad, well, More like annoyed. I was pissed earlier, now…not so much. I took a walk.

Walking helps when I get upset. I just wonder around, or visit Mom, when I'm in Risonbool. So, at this point…I...well, I'm lost. I know just about every inch of Bool, but I have never gone this far! Big trees, big rocks, an even bigger tree, next to a not so big rock. Makes me think of Al and me. That one makes me laugh. Smells here are a bit off too, I don't recognize them. I don't normally admit this, but I'm not good with directions. When I get lost, I stay that way until someone comes for me. I don't think anyone's coming for me this time, though. I hate to say, no one knows I'm out here…

Except maybe for Al, I don't think anyone's gunna come looking either. Al will at least try, for a time. If he can't find me in a few hours, he gives up, and just hopes I show up when I get hungry. That is something I do. But this time…well….I'M LOST! Ok, no one's gunna save me here, this is something I gatta figure out on my own. Let's see, if I head in that direction, I'll only succeed in furthering my lost…ness. But if I go back the way I came…

Same rocks…same stupid trees…mocking me. I'm going around in circles, and at this point, I wanna kill something! I'm only getting myself more lost! Screw it. I'm just gunna sit here until someone comes for me, or happens upon my dead…rotting…corps! WHERE THE HELL AM I! I'm never getting found…no one even cares that I'm gone. Fell like I've been out here for hours, by now, Al's given up. I'm doomed. GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD! I'm starving…and I'm not killing rabbit or eating boot soup…Plus, I'm sleepy. Damn this midday sun…guess its nap time.

"BROTHER!"

My eyes open when I hear the shrill yelp of a half-witted little brother. I sit up, and spot him running over. I had to roll my eyes. "I found you! Why were you napping out here?" He got close enough, and stopped. "I felt like it." I snap, standing. "We've looked all over for you." He said, meaning just him. I put my hands on my hips. "Yeah sure." I mumble. "He's over here." Al yelled over his shoulder. I blinked a few times, watching in awe as Winry came into view. "What the hell Ed! Who in their right mind would nap out here?" Here we go…nag time. "You just run off right in the middle of me trying to talk to you!"

"You weren't talking…"

"And on top of that, you're throwing a fit."

"Shut up."

"All because I wanted you to drink some milk! You need it! It'll help you grow!"

"Shut up I said…"

"Don't you wanna grow bit and strong!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

She began to laugh. Damn her! Now do you see why I wanted to get myself lost. "Oh here we go." Al chirped. I took the time, to cool off and start thinking. I came up with something. I look up at Al. "Hey, do you have any idea where we are?" I ask. Al looked down at me. "Yeah, the back yard." He said sweetly. "Oh god, Ed. Don't tell me you're that stupid…" Winry snapped. I just wanted to pop her! "I'm not stupid, I just don't recognize the place, is all." I mumble. Al looked up, and glanced at some of the scenery. "You know, to be honest, I don't either." He said. Winry smiled, and sat on a stone. "It's the sanctuary. Me and Granny built it after mom and dad died." She looked over at me, when I let out a sound.

"It was my idea." She said, and giggled. "We have a stone here for Trisha too." She got up, and approached me. I wanted to back away, for some reason. I get real nervous when she gets to close. She put a hand on my shoulder, and turned me around. The little stone, next to the tall tree. The one that made me think..Well…I look over at her. "That ones for mom?" Asked Al. Winry nodded. "I like to come out here, to clear my head, or take a break. I don't think anyone even knew where it was." I almost wanted to laugh. "Well, I found it by accident." I say.

She giggled. "I see, so you got lost…" Winry said, putting her hands on her hips, and bending over a bit. She makes me so…mad! "I DIDN'T GET LOST!" I shout. "I was just exploring!" She laughs, and sits on a stone. "Sure you were." She said with a snort. She makes me so mad…I just…UGH! "Oh, don't pout Ed!" She scoffed. I had to sit down, after so long, my leg starts to bug me. "I'm not pouting." I snap. She laughed, and looked over at Al. "I'm getting hungry, we found him, so let's head back." She said. Al nodded, and began to walk away. "Just one thing…" I begin. See, I had to know…They turn around. "HOW THE HELL DO WE GET BACK!"

Spoot: I thought it was cute. Just something fun.

Ed: I DO NOT GET LOST!

Spoot: Oh please…


End file.
